


Two Years

by TheCourtSorcerer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, Images, M/M, Modern Era, Proposals, Social Media, Very little writing, had fun making this so i just wanted to share it, image, instagram post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: Merlin snorted as he read Morgana's comment on his new post, sat across from Arthur at the much too fancy restaurant the blond dragged him to. Arthur seemed amused as well, if his smirk was anything to go by, as he stared at his own phone."I've always wondered what Uther pouting would look like," Merlin mused
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out how to make fake tweets, texts, instagram posts, etc. because I needed it for a little fic I'm writing with accidental tweets and I went a little overboard making things so, well, yeah that's what this is, because I was having fun, so I made this silly thing just for giggles and fun.

Merlin snorted as he read Morgana's comment on his new post, sat across from Arthur at the much too fancy restaurant the blond dragged him to. Arthur seemed amused as well, if his smirk was anything to go by, as he stared at his own phone. 

"I've always wondered what Uther pouting would look like," Merlin mused, finally putting his phone away in favour of eating his lamb. Arthur huffed out a laugh, setting his phone aside as well. 

"Perhaps you'll see at the wedding, if he deigns to show up," he responded as he grabbed his wine and swirled it in the glass. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, lifting a bite of perfectly cooked lamb to his mouth. "You still haven't officially asked me, you prat."

"So impatient, Merlin! At least wait until dessert!" 

* * *

* * *

Arthur waited until they left the restaurant that evening, before leading Merlin back to their shared flat and getting down on one knee in the middle of their living area. Merlin was sure the that next morning they'd receive a call from the landlords about noise complaints filed by their old neighbors that evening about the _celebration_ of their new engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is silly and kind of stupid but I was having fun making these things and wanted to share. 
> 
> Source for image in post: (found it in google images but the actual website it's from is https://chansinesparza.com/wp/recipes-fancy-meal-lamb-side-brussel-sprouts-bacon-apples/ )


End file.
